


Sacrifice

by FloralFinisher



Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: Blood, Death, F/M, the hottie with the grenade launcher belongs to me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-09-23 12:03:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9656699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FloralFinisher/pseuds/FloralFinisher
Summary: An attempt to save Sam goes horribly wrong.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for a trade with unchxrted on tumblr. So I thought I'd share the pain with you guys!

It all happened so fast: the cliff, the explosion, that woman. _That woman_. Sam was going to _kill_ her if he ever managed to get his hands on her.

//

Glancing behind you, a troop of Shoreline soldiers quickly made their presence known. Staying back and fighting wasn’t an option – Victor Sullivan was waiting anxiously for the three of you to get the hell inside the plane.

_‘You! Give me that!’_

You spot that woman Rafe Adler was with at the auction. Not Nadine, but someone younger and thinner. You were surprised she could even handle a grenade launcher with such slender arms. Oh shit, _grenade launcher_. She yanks the weapon out of the Shoreliner’s hands, aiming it at you and your male companions. Nate is safely out of the way, but Samuel is still crossing along the cliff.

“Sam, watch out!”

“What?”

Grabbing his shoulder, you manage to shove him, forcing him to jump for the far edge of the cliff. You brace yourself for the explosion that rocks the cliff violently, sending you falling backwards. It didn’t look steep before, but your body slams onto the hard gravel before rolling down out of control toward the jagged rocks aligning the bottom.

“[Name]!” Nathan shouts.

Not able to use your arms to slow yourself down, you slam into one of the jagged rocks. Even with a thick jacket on it hurts like hell, earning a scream of pain from you. You’re sure one of the rocks was sharp enough to puncture your thigh and go all the way through.

More small rocks make their way down, stopping all around you before a _large_ piece of the cliff follows after, heading _right towards you_. It shows no sign of slowing down until it slams into you; feeling like a full dumpster is sitting on your abdomen.

“Oh god, [Name]!!” Sam yells.

You can’t speak, feeling your breath escape your lips which is followed by mouthful of red liquid.

He and Nate are already making their way down the hill. They manage to find a safer path to you even if they did have Sully yelling at them to hurry through the radio.

“[Name], [Name]? Oh my god.” Sam reaches out for you, grabbing your hand. “What’s the plan here… Nate?” He looks nervously at his younger brother. He grabs one side of the rock, and Sam grabs the other. They attempt to lift it off of you, but it’s too heavy, and your squeaks of pain worry them.

“Stop, stop, stop – Nate. This isn’t gonna work.” Sam stammers. They attempt to gently lower the rock without crushing you even more.

“Just – go – _kill me_ – please.” you plead, blood staining your mouth, lips and chin. It was also beginning to pool where you lay, the cold air and snow making everything worse.

“No, that’s crazy, it’s not that bad.” Sam lets out a small laugh dripping with anxiety and denial.

_-They’re shooting up my goddamn plane, hurry up!-_

“Sam, we gotta go.” Nate grabs his brother’s arm. “You have to shoot her, it’s the only thing we can do.”

He’ll never forgive himself after this; they couldn’t even come back for the body to give you a proper funeral. His body is moving without him, hand reaching for his holster and pulling out his weapon. Sam aims it at your head, and you wish for sweet death.

Shoreline has their attention on Nate, who’s trying to clear out a path to Sullivan. Little did they know Rafe’s companion was still there and watching _your_ mercy killing. He would still be angry that she failed to kill both brothers. But as long as she could slow them down she would be spared his wrath for the time being.

The gunfire stopped, and soon a haunting pop followed after. Nate had avoided looking, only glancing back to see his brother covering your lifeless body with his own jacket after putting his gun away. He doesn’t say a word, and Nate feels it’s best not to say anything as they hurry to get to their ride.


End file.
